


Natasha Romanoff x Reader

by kingsofnewjersey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Iron Man 2, Kissing, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Some platonic stuff with tony because he's great, hand holding, natasha's probably going to fight the reader (for fun), or Both, or save their ass, probably won't do smut but who knows, reader is a dumbass at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofnewjersey/pseuds/kingsofnewjersey
Summary: Reader is gender neutral but implied male, this takes place during Iron Man 2, which i haven't seen in a hot minute so i apologize for any details i get wrong





	Natasha Romanoff x Reader

You'd known Tony forever. The two of you had made plans to move in together as a children, but you never really pictured it happening. Every ounce of you was thankful you had the privilege of knowing Tony, and it wasn't just the money. Sure, it was comforting to know that you'd never struggle financially, but that wasn't why you cared for Tony. Tony was an amazing person, although he kept that part of him hidden away from most. You could never really figure out why.

One thing Tony was very outward about was women. Tony slept around, there's no other way of putting it. He did eventually settle down with Pepper, but it was years before he was able to recognize just how important she was to him.

A woman called Natalie Rushman began staying at the Stark residence. You don't remember when, exactly, it was like she was just there one day. Tony had mentioned her prior to you meeting her, told you she was hot, among other unimportant details. Apparently, he needed a new assistant since Pepper had been appointed as the new CEO of Stark Industries.

It wasn't until you saw her that Tony's ramblings began to make sense. "Captivating" would always come to mind when you saw her. You did your best to avoid her, as you were the polar opposite of Tony when it came to charisma and capturing the hearts of attractive strangers.

Inevitably, you had your first encounter with Natalie. It was a very brief "Have you seen Miss Potts anywhere?"

You could hardly keep your composure, but managed to reply with "She's upstairs, I think."

The interaction was on your mind for days afterwards. You overanalyzed the few words you'd said to her, how you said them, how you walked away afterwards, her expression and tone. It wasn't necessarily infatuation, you weren't attracted to her, it was purely the commanding presence she had. You had never met someone so intimidating.

It wasn't long before your paths crossed again. This time, you remembered her words. "(Y/N), is it? Are you related to Tony?" she briefly paused "I assumed you just work for him, but I rarely see you do anything."

You were taken aback by her last comment. You felt embarrassed, and scrambled to find the right words, or any words at all, to say in response. "Well.. we're not related, but we may as well be. We're good friends, he lets me stay here, and I help out where I'm needed. Although, I haven't been needed nearly as much since you've arrived." you felt as if you'd been going on for too long, so you cut it short "Whatever you're doing, uh, you're great at it."

Her expression remained the same, relatively blank, staring up on you "Well, you're needed now. Stark's flying to Monaco, I could use an extra hand, and I'm sure Tony would enjoy your company."

"France?" you asked, "What for?"

"Press will be there, and Tony's planning on participating in a race."

"Oh! I forgot about Tony's racecar! He bought it a while back, but I don't remember him ever using it." your excitement quickly faded "Still, I don't feel like it's the best time to fly over to France just for some race. You know, with everything that's going on right now."

"Well, it's hard to change Tony's mind once it's made up." she replied.

You grinned at her remark, "Yeah, it's for the best that you learn that quick. He's real stubborn."

She simply nodded, satisfied with what you'd told her, although it hadn't felt like all that much to you. Wanting to break the silence, you asked "When will we be leaving?"

Her mind already seemed to be elsewhere, she told you tomorrow and said a quick goodbye before walking off.

A smile was plastered on your face for the remainder of the day. You wondered what the hours spent on Tony's plane would be like with her there. You wondered if there was more there than just intimidation.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty shit but I haven't written for a while so it'll hopefully get better as I warm up.


End file.
